Velvet Desires
by CopraMeow
Summary: WARNING: SEX, SLIGHT ABUSE AND BLOOD. Read on your own risk! Fans of such : please read and reivew! Kidd thought shitty taverns could only offer booze...


It was one of those dark, shitty taverns when it happened. The crew went down for a drink. They had a nice fight that day, bloody and gore just like their captain liked it. Eustass Kidd was a happy man, satisfied and with a drink in his tavern, if he could call it even that was buzzing with people, pirates and other lowlifes. Drinks and food were chugged down as quick as they came and the best part were the bartenders and waiters – all stark naked women. Short or tall, curvy or slim they were all over the place and his eyes often fell on a good pair of breasts whenever he needed more beer.

Taking a sip of the beer his eyes fell on a round behind, the left side was inked, blue roses from her lower back. Teal hair fell down to her waist as a pair of azure eyes eyed the captain. Between her lush breasts was a rose charm.

˝May I refill your cup? My name is Rosa˝- she said in a thick accent. Russian maybe? Hmmm. Captain Kidd's mind was fuzzy as he stared at her. She merely smiled back.

˝Yeah,more˝

Rosa returned with a mug filled with amber beer and slowly poured it into Kidd's cup. She batted her eyelashes and smiled ˝Would you like to move to the VIP room?˝

˝VIP?˝

˝Yes, after all you are on a different level as well the others˝- Rosas pinky tongue slipped and licked her lower lip.

˝Sure, take me˝- Rosa nodded and took his hand guiding him to the back. They passed doors and loud moans echoed. Kidd was smirking to himself. A hot girl was taking him to the VIP section? Might as well get lucky tonight. Rosa stopped in front of double purple doors . They were cushioned in velvet. Her delicate hands pulled on the knobs ˝Welcome to the VIP sections, mister Eustass˝

Kidd didn't even ask how she knew his name, bounty posters were everywhere nowadays so it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was the throbbing appendage in his pants. Rosa led him to a dark red couch and mentioned for him to sit. ˝Would you like to continue with beer or something else?˝

˝What else do you have?˝

˝Everything you desire˝

˝Bourbon then˝

˝Yes˝ - Rosa poured the dark amber liquid and handed him the glass. Kidd emptied it right away and felt the familiar burn as it warmed his body. They were alone. She was naked. Perfect.

˝C'mon here˝- Kidd murmured and Rosa obliged. She sat next to him and smiled shyly. Just how he liked them, round and nice. It was such a pleasure making them moan and submissive. That was the exact moment went things went bat shit crazy.

Rosa got up to her feet and went to the doors locking them, she proceeded to a small cupboard and took various items : cuffs, a whip, lube and things he didn't even recognize. Kidd smirked but something like a shiver traveled his spine. Rosa returned with her additions and smiled. She crawled between his legs and whispered ˝You won't forget this night˝- with a devious smirk she pulled his boots and pants off. Sliding his coat off she left him in only his boxers and golden jewelry. Even the goggles joined the abandoned clothes pile.

˝Oh I'm sure I won't˝- Kidd hands went to touch her but she slapped it away and took the cuffs. In one swift motion she cuffed his hands behind his back. She was stronger than she looked, with a crazy look in her eyes.

˝You're so handsome...˝- her voice whispered as she stared at his muscles. ˝I will enjoy this˝

Rosa's leg entwined his and Kidd saw the tattoo of a snake in her inner thigh. She was already glistening with excitement.

˝I will try and be patient, such a shame to be in rush while handling your body˝- Her words didn't make sense to him. What was she babbling about? He wanted to fuck her not play around. Aggravated he tried to shake her off and take the damn cuffs of but she pushed him in the sofa.

˝Impatientce will be punished˝- A scalpel appeared in her hands. She cut his boxers off and let the fabric slip off. The blade was dangerously close to his now proudly standing member. Rosa's gaze was fixed on the blunt tip.

˝You wouldn't dare˝-Kidd growled.

˝Oh I would and I will˝- she replied in a hushed voice. The scalpel rested in his inner thigh and made a small cut. Blood pooled out and Rosa licked her lips.

˝I hope you taste as good as you look˝- she leaned in and licked the wound lapping the blood off. Sucking on the tender flesh her tongue entered the fresh wound. Her teeth grazed the skin and she continued to suck his blood.

˝Mmmm you do taste good..˝

˝You are a sick woman˝

˝Haahhaah yes and you'll enjoy it.˝- Rosa licked the wound once again and then pressed her lips to his throbbing cock. He was bleeding but still aroused. The golden gaze of his never left her. Blowing hot air on the tip, she teased him.

˝Fuck me...˝- Kidd moaned.

˝Later...˝

Rosa slowly licked his member, biting softly and teasing with her hands. But something felt off to Kidd. It was too good – the pleasure couldn't be done just like that.

˝Wait. Show me your tongue˝

˝You don't like it?˝

˝I do just argh do it˝

Rosa smiled and slowly stuck her tongue out – it appeared normal but then the two sides parted. Her tongue was forked like a snakes.

˝Fuck me sideways˝- was all Kidd could muster.

˝I plan to˝- Rosa took him member all the way in and moaned in satisfaction. He was a nice and thick length . Taking her time she pleasured him with her tongue. Kidd was near his climax and pushed his hips to increase the speed.

˝Impatience will be punished˝- Rosa repeated. She took her whip and pulled on his hair. Kidd groaned but allowed her to turn him around. Her eyes took in the muscles and made him stand on all fours.

˝I like this view˝ - without a warning she swung her arms and whipped. A thin line of blood spilled over his back.

˝What the fuck!?˝

˝I told you : impatience will be punished˝- and struck again. She whipped him until his back was sore and red. Lines intervined and stung.

˝The fuck...˝- Kidd groaned and realized a gruesome fact – he was still hard. Something warm was on his back. Rosa poured lube over his back and watched as it dripped down his behind. Her hands massaged the sore and wounded flesh making Kidd groan in pain and be strangely aroused. Her nails dug in the fresh wounds and dragged lower and lower. She stopped at his behind and squeezed the hard muscles. The lube mad his skin almost slippery and she found herself at his entrance. Smiling to herself she took one of her additions from the cupboard : glassy beads on a string. Slowly she pushed the first in and heard Kidd cuss. She pushed them almost half in and tugged at the string.

˝Ahhh˝- a loud moan came out of Kidds mouth. Rosa flipped Kidd over and hovered above his chest.

˝I see you like my toys...˝- Kidd gulped and watched the teal haired woman. She showed him the scalpel – now cleaned and brought it lower , closer to his neck.

˝Alow me...˝- she purred and licked her lips.

˝Just fuck me already...˝- His arousal was starting to get painful and he wanted a quick release. Of course Rosa had other plans. She silenced his next words as the scalpel cut his neck. A shallow but long cut. She straddled his hips and bit his neck. Blood flowed in her mouth and she moaned. Rocking her hips she sucked and nibbled on his skin. Kidd head fell back at the strangely pleasurable feeling. Rosa hand sneaked around his torso and pulled at the string of beads pushing it in and out. All that Kidd could do was moan and lie as she sucked his blood. Her tongue sent shivers down his spine. Licking and nibbling she made her way down his chest giving every muscle attention and a bite. Taking her time she nibbled on his nipples and rubbed her lower body against his.

˝Can you feel my arousal?˝- she whispered and lifted her head to look at him. Kidds eyes were half closed as he couldn't do anything but enjoy the pain and pleasure she was giving him.

˝Will you be patient?˝

˝Y-yes˝- came his raspy reply.

˝Good˝- she undid his cuffs and swiftly pushed his cock in her wet vulva. Kidd groaned and pushed all the way in. His sore hands held her as he started to pound in her. His rhythm was fast and hard just as Rosa wanted. She pulled on the string of beads and earned a loud moan as he trusted in her.

˝Devil..˝- Kidd growled and turned her around slamming in her. Rosa was on all fours and moaning. It felt amazing to be filled with his thick cock.

The VIP room was filled with moans and the luscious sound of skin to skin clashing. Soon Kidd reached his climax and released his hot seed in Rosa. Both gasping and spent they collapsed on the couch. Rosa gently tugged the string with the beads out of Kidd and sat next to him.

Kidd was absolutely spent. His neck, chest and back ached, a hangover was coming and he felt violated but satisfied.

˝The number of roses tattooed on our backs tells you the scale of dominance and kink we love˝- Rosa said as she collected the toys and silently left the room.

˝Not to self : always check and count the damn roses˝


End file.
